The Crash
by Musicsoftball
Summary: When team Austin go on tour, what happens when their plane crashes? What happens when Ally's pregnant? She's left to fend for herself. Why? Read to find out! **trigger warning. Includes self harm.** (summary is worse than it seems)


**Hey guys, this is my new story! The beginning is kind of just how it all started. The story is based on the first few paragraphs and it skips ahead a few months, and then a couple of years to get to the actual plot. You'll see why but the plot doesn't start until years later but I wanted you guys to know how it started. Tell me what you think in the comments below! (In the last paragraph, the website started to glitch and wouldn't work so if a word has a *, that means it's italicized. Sorry...)**

Today is November 24, the day were leaving for Austin's tour. We moved to New York last year and we're currently flying back to Miami to start his new tour. But first were stopping in Georgia, where Dez and Trish moved. Their parents work at the same place and they both had to move a little after we did. We're seventeen right now... Which probably makes you wonder why we moved. Well, Austin and I started dating and our parents approved. Until we told them that we wanted to get an apartment and move in together. We had been dating for two years already and thought it would be okay, but apparently it wasn't. My dad yelled and screamed, it was so bad that he ended up _kicking me out._ Austin was there with me the whole time and we decided that if my dad didn't want me there, it didn't matter if we moved in together, so we did. But in New York. Dez and Trish aren't dating (yeah right) but I haven't seen them in so long, I can't wait to get there. Austin and I both finished high school online, getting our diplomas and then applying for colleges. We were both accepted into Juilliard but then they realized that we weren't of age so we have to wait one more year. Just _one more_. But this gives us a head start to our careers. I look over at Austin and he happens to be looking at me. "What's going on in that little head of yours?" He whispers and I smile. "Just us. We get to see Dez and Trish!" I say and he laughs, grabbing my hand. "I know, we've all been together for so long, it's weird that we're... Not anymore." I nod in agreement. The plane jolts a little as we land at the Georgia airport. We have two seats behind us and they're sitting there. I won't let anyone else sit there. Oh gosh I'm so excited!

They let the first people onto the flight and I stare at each one, waiting for them to show. People continually try to sit there so I move back a row, saying someone is sitting with me. The rows fill and fill yet Dez and Trish still aren't here. "We will soon be closing the doors." The man over the speaker says and I frown. "Austin, where are they?" He shrugs, grabbing my hand from in front of me. "Don't worry, they'll be here." As if on que, the duo sprints onto the plane looking a little disheveled. "Ally!" Trish yells when she sees me and I stand up, pulling her into a bear hug. "God, I missed you so much!" I laugh. "I know, I missed you too Trish." I say, pulling away from her. "What am I? Chopped liver?" I ask Dez as he talks to Austin. He laughs as he pulls me into a hug. "I missed you." He says. "Hey... Did you shrink?" He asks me and I gasp, pushing him away. "No I did not! As a matter of fact, I grew a quarter of an inch!" I say, keeping my head tall and my hands on my hips. He laughs, ruffling my hair. "Keep trying." He tells me, taking his seat next to Trish. I sigh. "Aw Alls, your height is cute." Austin tells me, kissing my neck a little. "Yeah yeah..." I say, laughing a little. "We are preparing to take off. Please buckle your seat belts and enjoy the ride. We will be landing at Orlando, Florida at 3:17 pm." The man says and I smile, sitting back. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh as I begin to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I wake up to a jolt. I look around the plane and see things have fallen off the tables and I panic a little. I look over at Austin and he seems a little panicked himself. "Ally. Did you hear the announcement?" He asks me and I shake my head. "We're crashing. There's no way out of it." My heartbeat quickens it's pace and I start breathing heavy. "Ally. Ally. I'm gonna try to protect you, okay? I'm gonna do all I can to keep you safe. Whatever happens to me... Just know that I love you. Alright?" He says. Tears fall from my eyes and I nod my head. "I know. I love you. I love you too, okay? We're going to be okay." I say and he shakes his head, grabbing my face in his hand. He presses his lips to mine and sighs. "I love you Ally Dawson." He whispers against my lips right before the plane smashes into the water. Austin's eyes open and stare into mine. He unbuckles me as the water comes into the plane. It's almost above our heads and the plane begins to sink lower and lower. He can't unbuckle himself and I try to help but my hands are shaking. The water goes over his head and I stay with him. "Ally go! Get out!" He screams, the bubbles rising to the surface. I shake my head repeatedly and continue to try to help him but he pushes me off him. I scream, trying to get back to him. It's been barely a minute and I'm running out of breath. I rise to the air pocket in the almost empty plane and go back down. I pull on the seatbelt and kick the hinge a couple of times, it finally releasing. We both rise to the air pocket, breathing in deeply. Tears rush down my wet face and Austin kisses me. "Don't let go of my hand." He tells me and I nod as he pulls us down to the door. He kicks his legs as fast as he can and I do too but we're really far down. I swallowed some water and I'm sure Austin has too. I've stopped kicking and Austin's just pulling me. I can't do it and I'm holding him back. My eyes start to close and I feel his hand start to slip from mine. That's all I remember before I black out.

I wake up violently coughing on a beach. The images from the plane flash into my eyes and I sit up, gasping. "Austin. Where's Austin?" I hear a breath from behind me and I turn around. He's staring into my eyes and we both smile. He leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back quickly. "Thank god you're okay." He says and I sigh, grabbing his hand. "Same for you..." He smiles at me. "Dez and Trish are okay. The pilot got them out in time but I don't see anyone else. They must be on the other side of the island or... Passed away." I stand up, him following and he takes me to go see Dez and Trish. Dez has a small cut above his eye and Austin has a cut on his stomach. Probably from the seatbelt. That's probably why it was so hard to get it off. "You guys okay?" I ask them and they nod. "This sucks. How do you long we'll be stuck here?" Trish asks and Austin looks at her. "I found parts of the plane. I don't think anything is working. The back of the plane washed up a couple miles from here and the black box... it's destroyed. The transceiver is in the water. It's gonna be awhile. But at least we're alive right? It could be worse..." He says and I nod in agreement. "Okay, if we're gonna be here awhile... We should have a plan. I think we should make a shelter and find any left luggage in the back of the plane. We can use all of that stuff for now. I'm gonna go the opposite way and find a good place for camp, alright?" I stand up but Austin grabs my hand. "You can't go alone. Ally, you don't know what's out there." I sigh. "Alright, guys will you be okay getting the luggage by yourself?" Dez and Trish both nod, heading in the opposite direction.

We walk for a couple of miles, not wanting to be near the plane. Pieces can fall and kill us while we're sleeping or there might be animals that are nearby, checking it out or eating any food they smell. I squint my eyes and look at Austin. "Are those cabins?" I ask him and he hums in confusion. "I-I don't know. Let's go check them out." He tells me and I nod, grabbing his hand. We get close enough to see that they *are cabins. There are three. We knock on one of them and when they don't answer, we slowly walk in. We look around and it's really dusty, like it's been years since someone's been here. I see a composition notebook and open it.

 _To whoever is reading this. We are a group of scientists. Well, we were. The family is gone, no where to be found. Peggy is dead and so is John. And I'm killing myself. I can't be here alone. I can't. If you've found this, and you're deserted here, they drop a bag of food to last a year, along with clothes. This is supposed to continue for sixty years. It was to see if we could start a community with survivors that weren't found. So at least you will have enough food to live. Good luck here. I hope you're not alone. Goodbye. ~Jake_

I sigh, closing the book. "Alls, this is great. We can actually live. We won't starve!" He says, lifting me up laughing. I laugh with him and pull him up for a kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist, smiling into the kiss. He smiles back, pulling us up into a bedroom. "God Ally, I love you..." He whispers and I smile. "I love you too..." He stops his movements and looks at me worriedly. I was always so worried about my first time back home, but right now seems perfect. "I'm ready." He looks into my eyes and gives me a serious look. "Are you sure?" He asks me and I give him a smile, nodding.

We're back with Dez and Trish, unpacking 'our' stuff into the cabins. They found a bunch of luggages and we dug through to see what was pretty much our size. We found a bunch of baby stuff and older stuff that we don't need but we're going to keep everything just in case someone happens to stroll by, needing our help. I'm in the small cabin, Dez and Trish in the large one and Austin is in the huge one. It's literally house. Upstairs and everything. He tried to give it to one of us but we all agreed that he found them, he gets the big one. The family must've lived there. A bunch of games and kid stuff was in there with about four or five beds. Well, he won't need that but it's good to have. "Is anyone else hungry?" I ask and they all nod. We all go to the fridge. Let's see how we can live like this...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It's been six months. I can't live like this. I'm so hungry and barely eat because that means I actually have to _talk_ to Trish. Which I can't. Yet I continue to gain wait. How? I'm pregnant. No one knows. Everyone hates me too much to even care. Today, they all blamed me for stealing the food from the bag and eating it, including Austin, when I haven't eaten in three days. Which isn't healthy for the baby but I had no choice. I'm pissed. I'm actually beyond pissed. "You know what guys?" I say, picking up a stick and drawing a line between my cabin and theirs. "Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Don't talk to me ever again because I hate you guys. I'm _so_ done with this sh*t." I say, tears coming from my eyes. "You never even let me explain myself and I can't do this anymore." I say, staring at them. Austin looks at me, stepping closer. I step back. "No." I tell him and he shakes his head. "Please Ally. Please. I-I love y-" He says and I shake my head, cutting him off. "No you don't and you know it. I hate you Austin Moon." I whisper, trying to convince myself more than him. I turn to walk into my cabin but I hear them talking before I go in. Austin has walked away but Trish stayed. "Good, that b*tch can go f*ck herself." I close the door behind me, walking to the cabinet. Tears pour from my eyes but I shake my head. They don't need you and you don't need them. I grab some crackers and munch on them for awhile. God, I was so hungry. I hope I can survive this by myself.

Three Years Later

"Ari and Anthony?" I ask and they look at me smiling. I hand them pieces of chicken I had caught and cooked on the fire outside. It's only five but they were hungry. There wasn't a lot left because I caught it yesterday so I didn't eat dinner tonight. Or anything today. We've been running out of food. The food I get is for one person and I'm feeding three. It's their third birthday today. I carved them both cute little name plates for their bed they share. I sleep on the floor. But it's alright. "Mommy, why haven't you eaten?" Ant asks me and I ruffle his hair. "It's tough right now hun, but don't worry I'll be okay." He nods, smiling at me and then going back to eat his dinner. "Im still hungry..." He says and I sigh, getting up and taking the last bits of our food out and splitting it between them. They both thank me. Ari looks up at me hopefully. "Can we go outside tonight?" She asks and I sigh. "It depends if they're out there but I'll try, alright?" I say and she seems disappointed but nods her head. You see... I check on Dez, Trish and Austin. I make sure that they're alive but they don't know that I was pregnant. I ended up having twins, which makes it more difficult. We can only go outside when they aren't out there which isn't very often. They haven't seen me since... That day. But I make an effort. We saved all the kid stuff so I have enough clothing for them for now, but I don't know how long that'll last. Also... Food isn't supposed to come for at least a month and we're almost out. When I take off my shirt... You can see my ribs. I'm starving. I'm surprised I've lasted this long. I don't know what to do. I sigh, cleaning up their plates and bringing them to the small sink. I keep my long sleeve shirt on, making sure the kids don't see my cuts. I'm not proud that I cut but I guess it doesn't matter.

"Hey why don't we go run a bath?" I ask them and they both sigh. "I really wanted to go outside tonight. It's our birthday mom!" Anthony says and I sigh. "I know, I know. I guess... We can go outside even if they're out there. I know how much you love the stars." They both jump in joy, high-fiving one another. "Here." I say, pulling out their bathing suits and handing it to them. "Go get changed in the bathroom and I'll get changed. When I'm done, I'm going out to make a fire so we can see if it gets too dark and I'll come in and get you, alright?" I ask and they both nod, running into the bathroom to change. I quickly change into my bathing suit, which is a bikini, and I go outside with a shirt over it. They're out there and they all turn to stare at me. I try to ignore them, setting up the firewood for a few small fires. "Yo b*tch!" I hear Trish yell and I sigh, walking back inside to get the kids. I hear Austin yell at her a little but I don't care enough to listen.

"Guys..." I say as they stand in front of me. "What are the rules of going outside?" I ask them and they look at me, reciting what I've said a hundred times. "Don't cross the line and don't go near the water. If you're cold, go by the fire but not too close. Make sure you can see mommy at all times. If you can't, you're too far. Go inside the cabin if you can't see her." They both say and I laugh, ruffling their hair. "Good job. C'mon." I say, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them out to the beach. "Do you think I could count the stars mommy?" Ari asks and I laugh, lifting her up and turning her around in a circle. "Actually, this is just light of old stars. These stars are probably black by now." I say and she gives me a confused look. "I don't think you could count the stars Ar." I laugh as I set her down. Anthony is running to the edge of the line between them and us. "Hey! Anthony!" I yell but he doesn't stop. He crosses the line and stares at the fire they're sitting around. I grab Ari and run to Anthony, trying to get him before they notice.

"Ally, get the h*ll off our side." Dez says in a menacing tone and then he pauses, his expression changing dramatically. "Ally?" He whispers and now Trish and Austin look at me. "I'm sorry mommy." Anthony says and hear a sob in his voice. "Hey, hey, hey... Don't worry." I tell him and he hugs my legs. "Who..." Trish whispers and I look over at Austin. He's staring at me a little confused and then looks at the kids. He must see both of their blonde hair as he gasps and grabs his own hair. "Ally... Is that... Are they..." He can't finish his sentences but I know what he's saying. "Hey, can you guys go into the cabin for me? I'll be back in five minutes." They both nod, jogging into the cabin.

"When?" Austin demands angrily. "When what? Am I really that unimportant that you don't remember when we had sex?" He steps toward me in anger. "Not that! When did you find out?" He asks and I step away from him. "A long time ago Austin. Why do you think I got so fat?! Remember? When you guys all blamed me for eating everything because I was fat? I was six months along and two months later, I gave birth to them. And if you don't mind, I need to go back to them. It's their third birthday and I don't want to leave them alone." I tell them, turning around. "Can I come?" Austin whispers and I shrug. "Why would you?" I ask and he grabs my arm roughly. "Ally, they're my kids. I didn't know you had them. I would've been here. And don't blame this on me. You walked away Ally. I loved you. I still do." I roll me eyes. "That's bullsh*t and you know it." I spit at him and he clenches his jaw. "But if you're okay with it, we can all have a campfire." He looks at me with his dark eyes but not coldly... Kind of... Happy. It makes me feel warm inside. I didn't realize how much I missed him... "With one condition..." I continue and his eyes turn cold once again, how they were before I left. "No cursing, alright?" He smiles again and nods.

"Ar, Ant!" I yell and they open the door, running toward us. "Mommy, mommy, mommy! Can we go swimming?! Pleaseeeee?" They say simultaneously and I laugh, picking them both up and turn to the water. "You're in your clothes silly, you can't swim like that!" Ari laughs out and I sigh. "Fine, fine. One second." I set them both down pulling off my shirt and pants, stripping into my bikini. I pick them both up again and run toward the water, them both giggling like crazy. We reach the water and I slash them both, making them run after me in the shallow water and slash me from behind. I laugh as they chase me and I stop short, turning around quickly. "Boo!" I yell and they both start running from me. I laugh out loud as I grab them both in my arms. They both laugh like crazy and huddle into the side of my body. I feel Ant start to shiver and I sigh. "Why don't you go get towels and come back out. Sound good?" I ask and they both nod as I set them down. They both run into the cabin and I walk to Austin, Dez and Trish once again. They all stare at me and I sigh. "What now?" I ask, not meanly just... Kind of like a 'I'm sorry for whatever I did this time'. "Are you hung-" Austin starts but the kids come running back toward us and I shake my head. "I'm fine." I tell him and I bend down to sit on a log with Ari and Ant. "Guys, this is Trish, Dez and Austin. Other guys, this is Ariana and Anthony." I say quietly and Ari sighs. "Is daddy one of them?" She whispers quietly and I kiss her forehead, then turn to Austin. I raise my eyebrows and he smiles a little, nodding. "That one right there is your daddy." I point at Austin and they both turn to him, gasping. "Daddy?" Ant asks and Austin gives him a smile. "Hey guys..." He says and they both sprint to him, pulling him in for a hug. "I never thought we'd meet daddy! Mommy thank you so much!" Ari screams and she giggles. "We love you daddy..." Ant whispers, snuggling into Austin's side. "I love you guys too..." Austin says with a smile on his face. "So, what'd you guys do for your birthday?" Dez asks them and they situate themselves so they're facing the fire. "Well, mommy carved name plates for us for our bed and she made us eggs for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch and chicken for dinner." Ant says looking at me smiling. "Oh," Ari begins. "and she took us out to see the stars!" Dez continues to have small conversations with them and I look over to see Austin staring at me.

Ally, what'd you have to eat today?" He asks when we make eye contact. "She hasn't eaten anything in a really long time daddy, I haven't seen her eat since the day before yesterday!" Anthony screeches, looking up at his face. Austin looks concerned immediately. "Oh god, Ally why?" I sigh, looking at all of their faces. Shocked and confused. "I'm getting a supply for one person. I have three. We're out of food and I didn't want to go hunting on their birthday. I'm going tomorrow." I tell them and he gives me a look. "Jesus Ally, come inside, I'll get you something." Austin says as he stands up, the kids following. "No, I'm fine. I've been fine for three years. I can go hunt tomorrow." I tell him and he glares at me, just like he used to when I fought him with things like this. "Ally, I'm getting you food. Do you guys want anything? I've got ice cream!" He says looking down at them and they gasp. "You have ice cream?! Can we have some?!" Austin laughs and nods. "You can come in and pick your favorite flavors. Is that okay Alls?" Oh god, Alls. I feel my lip quiver, all the emotions of leaving hitting me right here, right now. Tears start pouring down my face and I begin to sob. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. What did I say? Ally. What's wrong?" I shake my head and turn away from him in embarrassment. "Alls. It just brought back so much..." I whisper and he pulls me in for a hug. I reluctantly hug him back but soon sink into his warmth. "I'm sorry for leaving you guys I just... I was pregnant so my emotions were all over the place and I was so hungry... You guys were blaming me for eating all of the food but the only reason why I had left was because I hadn't eaten in three days and I felt bad that you thought I was taking your food!" I start getting hysterical as I speak, getting louder. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm so-" Trish cuts me off. "Ally, I'm really sorry. I wasn't sleeping much at the time and I was hungry... I was scared... It isn't an excuse for the way I treated you but I'm sorry." I nod and look down at the sand, tears still falling down my cheeks.

"C'mon, lets go inside Ally. You need to eat." Austin says, gently grabbing my wrists. I gasp and pull them back. I had new cuts and when he grabbed them it hurt. A lot. "Ally?" He asks and I bite my lip, standing up on my own. "I'm really not hungry. I'm hunting tomo-" he glares at me and I see the coldness in his eyes again. It makes me cry more and I shake my head. "I don't want your food. Okay? Remember why I left? I'm not taking anymore of your food. I never will again." I glare back at him with tears in my eyes and he looks at me for a second more before turning around and going into his cabin toward the kids. They come out a minute later with smiles on their faces and I give them a small smile. "Did you get your ice cream?" I ask and they both nod and giggle. "Did you thank him?" They both nod again. "Of course mommy." Ari says and I grab their hands, looking up toward the cabin where Austin stands at the front door. "Thank you for giving them ice cream. We should get going, they have to take a bath and get to bed so..." I drift off slightly. He nods and looks away from me and toward the kids. "Goodnight kids. Happy birthday." They both smile widely at him, waving as we walk toward our cabin and yell numerous thank you's.

When we get into the cabin, they both glance at one another and then at me. Ari starts. "Mommy... Do you think that maybe..." Oh great, this should be good. Ant finishes her sentence. "We could stay with daddy?" I feel my heart break a little. They already like him better. I look down into their hopeful eyes. "I really like him! He's really nice and cool and fun and amazing! His home is a lot bigger and he has a lot of food!" Ari yells and I sigh, sitting down with them. I'm a horrible mother. I'm doing the best I can but... It's not good enough. It never is. "Guys, it's not that easy. We don't have a great relationship, me and your daddy. I can't just ask him if you can stay there..." I try to put it to them gently and Ant gasps. "But he asked us if we could stay there! He already offered! He said we could stay there forever mommy! Can we please go?" I swallow the lump in my throat and hold back the tears. "You guys can go but I have to stay here." I whisper in a monotone voice and they both shrug. "We see you all the time. It's okay." I nod, pulling myself up and grab their hands to help them up. "Grab some of your stuff you want and I'll be back in five minutes." They both run to their drawers in excitement, pulling what they want as I head toward the middle cabin. I notice that the line has disappeared and I sigh. I knock on his door and Austin comes out, looking down at me. He just waits for me to speak. "They want to stay here with you." I tell him and his frown turns to a smile. He speaks excitedly. "Really? Awesome! They like me!" He laughs as I look down at the ground. "So they can stay with you?" I ask quietly and he tells me of course.

I watch the kids run out of the cabin with all of there stuff. Some clothes, blankets, bears and their name plates I made them. They both laugh as they run toward us. They yell simultaneously, "Hi daddy!" He greets them back with the same amount of enthusiasm. "You guys will be okay here?" I ask them as I kneel to their height. They both nod and run into his living room without saying goodbye. "What? You're not... Staying with us?" He asks gently and I shake my head. "No but thank you. I'm gonna clean up our cabin, make their bed and maybe take a bath." I let him know and he sighs, nodding. "Take care of them, okay?" I tell him with a sob. He nods, "of course." I say goodnight and walk off the porch, heading toward my own cabin.

I run inside and jog to the kitchen. I rip the knife from the drawer and I slice it across my wrist. I bring it down over ten times before I finally let the knife drop into the sink. I rinse my wrists off and wrap them in small pieces of paper towel before I head into the bath. I hate being alone. It gives me time to think, which is one thing that can destroy me. I think about how fast the kids jumped at the opportunity to go stay with Austin and I start to cry. It's better that way. They'll get more food, more freedom... They'll be healthier and happier which is all I can wish for. I'm not cut out to be a mother. Maybe I'll bring all of their stuff there... After I talk to Austin first of course. He's always been great with kids so I have no doubt in my mind that he will love and want his own.

/

I wake up the next morning alone on the floor. I felt uncomfortable sleeping in their bed. It's been like that for so long... I stand up and start cleaning up the mess we made yesterday. For the next few hours I guess I just tidy up the cabin, cleaning the mirror and bathtub, doing the dishes, wiping down the counters and the table. I try to mop the all the floors and clean their bed sheets and my blanket. I bring them outside and hang them to dry, noticing Austin, Ant and Ari outside. I watch them for a minute, noticing how happy they look with him. I shake my head and sigh heading back inside. By the time I finish cleaning up, it's probably around one in the afternoon.

I sigh and head to the kitchen. I grab another knife and sob, leaning over the sink. I hear a noise from the other side of the cabin but ignore it. It's probably just the wind. It usually is. "If they stay there... I don't have to hunt. I can finally just... Kill myself." I say to myself and I sigh. I love them with all of my heart but... With Austin here, they have food, water, games... They can go outside. Have fun. They'll have a life. I can give it to them. "Ally?!" I hear someone yell behind and I turn around gasping. "F*ck. Austin let me explain." I say as I pull my wrists behind me. "Is... Is this why you won't stay with me? With us? Do you _want_ your kids to live without a mother?! What the f*ck Ally?!" He's screaming at me and I start trembling. "I can't give them a life. I can't give them food and water! I'm a terrible mother. And I hate myself for it. They're better off without me Austin... Please just... Take care of them." I say through my tears and I see tears fall from his eyes too and that's when I know this will never work. I can't watch him cry. "God no. You won't kill yourself. I won't ever* happen. You will either move in with me and the kids or they will move back. You can't do this to yourself. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to your kids. They will be absolutely devastated*. Ally! Why are you doing this?!" He yells through his tears and I swallow the lump in my throat. "Please don't tell them. I'll... I'll move. Just don't tell them this happened..." He smiles a small smile at me and he walks up to me, pulling me into a hug. I sigh into it, I haven't gotten a big hug in so long. Three years actually.


End file.
